mlgilluminatim8fandomcom-20200214-history
Fillygroove's Story Part V
Fillygroove's Story Part V (Filly POV) I decided to spend the night before going to TBOO's palace. I'm sure he has one, the Empress did. Zathsu washed my face for me and told me to go in a thing called a bathtub. I was nervous. There was so much water. I wondered if I was going to drown. "Go on! Nothing is stopping you, don't worry, nothing will happen to you, Fillygroove." Zathsu said to try and comfort me. I took a deep breath and stepped in. Suddenly, I turned over and I couldn't breathe. I screamed and started crying. "Oh, my god!" exclaimed Zathsu and picked me up from the bathtub. "See?" I pointed, and I lay down. Zathsu started to clean me with a towel. Then she said I should go sleep, so I did. I woke up. It was a great day, and I was awake next to sleeping Zathsu. I felt like I shouldn't wake her up, so I stared at the clouds and then went into the bathroom to use my cat litter and to groom myself and to feel good. I had just come out of the bathroom when Zathsu came out of her bedroom. "Hi!" we said to each other, and while Zathsu went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower, I went to the kitchen. I pawed around, and I found some fish. I ate the fish, there were 3 of them, and I waited for Zathsu to open the kitchen door. After waiting, the door finally opened, but it wasn't Zathsu, it was Teamerz, who nearly tripped on me. "Hey there, Fillygroove! I'm just going to sit here to wait for Zathsu to make us some Sammiches. How do you like this place? Looks cool, doesn't it? Yeah, it's actually my house, Zathsu just does the work around here." I lay down next to Teamerz, then I felt like some excercise, so I went out of the kitchen and into the living room. I ran around the room 2 times and then I played with my ball of yarn until I heard Teamerz say "Finally, you're done. Now make some Sammiches." I ran into the kitchen, and Zathsu greeted me. "Hi Filly! I'm just making some Sammiches for Teamerz." I jumped up and down, and Zathsu smiled and said, "After breakfast, I have something for you." I wondered what it was. I got a Salmon from Zathsu, my favorite fish. I ate it and we climbed into Teamerz's Destroyer and whizzed off. When we arrived, I saw that TBOO really did have a palace, it was rather small. I walked in and TBOO sitting on a golden chair writing at a desk. He glanced up and said, "Hi Filly! You are really early. Kinda like Trapio- never mind, I don't want to break the OoU (Out of Universe)." "Hi there!" I said. He looked like he did everything in the palace by himself, there were no servants. "TBOO, do you do everything in here by yourself?" "Yes, except writing, Zathsu helps me, or debates, Teamerz helps me." I glanced around and marveled at the huge skylight. Category:Storyline Category:Canon